Consolation Prize
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Lorsqu'on n'a pas tous ses esprits, on fait souvent des choses que l'on regrette amèrement par la suite. Michel le sait mieux que quiconque.


**Consolation Prize**

Michel ne comprenait pas pourquoi le monde continuait à tourner alors que Lucifer se trouvait dans la Cage.

Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas. Et n'oublions pas la disparition de Dieu. Et celle de Gabriel. Et la mort ou défection de plus d'un tiers des résidents du Paradis.

Comment le monde pouvait-il continuer de tourner ?

Michel avait une solution pour supporter les situations qui lui donnaient mal à la tête : boire comme un trou. En privé. Parce que déjà qu'il avait un fâcheux caractère, mieux valait ne pas y exposer les petits.

Le Prince des Archanges était donc dans son salon, gisant mollement sur le sofa après avoir vidé toutes les bouteilles d'alcool ultra-fort sur lesquelles il avait pu mettre la main. Résultat ? Une vague envie de vomir, et impossibilité totale de réfléchir, ce qui était parfait.

Il entendit à peine s'ouvrir la porte de la pièce. Des pieds nus tapotèrent le carrelage.

« Tu es bourré » fit une voix peu amène.

Michel écarta les paupières. Une paire d'yeux bruns désapprobateurs était dardée sur lui.

« Je t'emmerde, Raph » lâcha-t-il d'une voix molle.

« Tu empestes le whisky » grinça son cadet. « Je devrais te jeter dans la mer et te laisser te noyer. »

« Je pourrais bien te laisser faire » songea lugubrement le blond – et le pire était son parfait sérieux.

Son cadet resta silencieux une minute ou deux, puis Michel sentit deux longues mains l'empoigner et le mettre sur ses pieds. Le vertige lui tomba dessus illico et il se serait étalé par terre sans le bras du médecin céleste pour le soutenir.

« Oups ! »

« Il vaut mieux que tu ailles au lit » fit Raphaël de son ton le plus Mère Poule Autoritaire. « Dans ton état, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus raisonnable à faire. »

Michel ne protesta pas, bien trop focalisé sur la tâche de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Sans compter qu'il voulait éviter de vomir, il avait encore mal au cœur. Pourquoi au fait ? Ah oui, il avait trop bu.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il se sentit tomber à la renverse sur son matelas qu'il sut qu'il était arrivé dans sa chambre. Quelqu'un était en train de déboutonner sa chemise.

« Pour un peu, je te laisserais dormir tout habillé ! »

Raphaël en train de pester. Que c'était nouveau. Il ne pouvait donc pas s'arrêter ? Tiens, il avait de beaux cheveux… Quelques mèches s'étaient échappées de son catogan et retombaient sur le visage de Michel. Ça chatouillait un peu.

L'Archange blond leva une main lourde et caressa les longues mèches noires, avant de faire descendre sa paume vers la pommette de son cadet.

« …Michel ? »

Plus de tiraillement sur les boutons de sa chemise. La peau du guérisseur était chaude, presque fiévreuse. Et d'une douceur de satin.

La main de Michel glissa sur la nuque de Raphaël et l'obligea à se pencher. Il avait un goût de café – pas étonnant, il en buvait cinq litres par jour.

Un petit hoquet contre sa bouche. L'autre main de l'Archange se retrouva sur les hanches de son cadet et avec toute l'aisance qui naît d'une longue pratique, il fit basculer son frère sur le lit… et sous lui.

Deux yeux marron le fixaient avec effarement.

« _Michel _?! »

Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas se taire, pour une fois ? Énervé, Michel plaqua de nouveau ses lèvres sur la bouche de Raphaël pour le bâillonner et entreprit de le débarrasser de l'espèce de kimono qui lui servait de blouse blanche.

L'Archange brun commença par se tortiller, mais se fit mou comme un pantin de chiffon lorsque son frère aîné lui mordilla le cou.

* * *

Un mal de crâne affreux lui ravageait les neurones. Père, il détestait avoir la cuite. Il détestait vraiment.

Michel entrouvrit lentement les paupières.

« Enfin réveillé ? »

Raphaël était assis sur le bord du lit, sa blouse-kimono toute froissée, les cheveux épars lui retombant sur les épaules.

Oh. _Oh._

Michel sentit la nausée remonter dans sa gorge.

« Dis-moi qu'on n'a pas fait ça » implora-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, l'Archange brun se leva du lit, fit face à son aîné et écarta les pans de son vêtement, dénudant sa poitrine.

« Tu t'es montré quelque peu brutal » fit-il d'une voix neutre. « En dépit de mes capacités de régénération, les meurtrissures ne disparaîtront pas avant demain. »

Ouais. Il sentait bien la nausée, là.

Les mots se précipitèrent hors de sa gorge sans qu'il y réfléchisse.

« Pourquoi tu m'as pas arrêté ? »

Raphaël haussa un sourcil.

« Dois-je te rappeler la différence abyssale de force musculaire entre toi et moi ? Autant essayer de vider la mer avec une passoire. »

Il eut ensuite un sourire triste.

« Et puis, tu avais l'air de chercher un exutoire à tes problèmes du moment. »

Michel éclata de rire. Un rire stupéfait avec des nuances horrifiées.

« Et pour toi, c'est une excuse valable ? »

« J'ai été fabriqué pour consoler de mon mieux tous ceux qui me le demandent » rétorqua le guérisseur. « Même si ça inclut de me faire violenter par mon frère aîné qui fait l'amour comme on chasse un nuisible sous l'emprise de la boisson. Va te plaindre à mon Créateur si cela te déplaît. »

L'Archange blond avala sa salive.

« …Je t'ai vraiment fait très mal ? »

Raphaël resserra les pans de son vêtement autour de lui, comme s'il avait froid.

« Je crois que j'ai saigné » fit-il d'une voix incertaine.

Michel repoussa les draps. Oh putain. C'était là. Une grosse tache brune craquelée, qui lui faisait l'effet d'une accusation en bonne et due forme.

« Je suis désolé » souffla-t-il.

Raphaël le fixa. Ses prunelles marron étaient d'une totale inexpressivité. Il haussa machinalement l'épaule.

« Comme tu voudras. »

Et il se tourna pour sortir de la chambre, laissant Michel seul dans la pièce.


End file.
